Imensamente feliz
by Ayame-Ta
Summary: Na ultima investigação do SPR, Mai tem um sonho no qual Gene lhe dizia que Naru estava muito feliz, intrigada tenta descobrir o por que! Sumario pessimo!


Ghost Hunt não me pertence, infelizmente...

Essa é a primeira vez que posto aqui no FanFictions, estou totalmente perdida em como se meche aqui... mais estou tentando ;D

espero que gostem!

* * *

Imensamente Feliz

Uma investigação acabara de terminar, e claro, com sucesso! Os integrantes irregulares da SPR estavam no escritório onde Naru se encontrava sentado em sua habitual poltrona preta, tentando ignorar as conversas insensatas de sua assistente.

Mai falava alegremente que o inverno estava chegando, e que não via a hora de ver a neve cobrir o chão enquanto todos concordavam e comentavam outras coisas irrelevantes ao ver de Naru.

As horas foram passando e todos foram indo embora, Bou-san, Ayako, Masako -com uma relutância enorme em deixar Naru com Mai- John, Yasuhara.

Quando sobrara somente Mai no aposento, que passou a observar o seu chefe que lia entretido um livro- o qual ela não foi capas de ver o titulo-, depois de algum tempo viu o quão tarde era, e já que o seu chefe não a mandara embora ainda, decidiu por si só ir embora.

"Naru eu já estou indo, já esta escurecendo" disse pegando o seu casaco ,que estava ao seu lado, e se levantando .

"Não disse que poderia, ainda" Naru disse sem desviar o olhar do seu livro " chá, depois poderá ir" agora ele a olhava.

"certo" Mai disse querendo fuzilar o seu chefe, ela estava até agora sem fazer nada, e a hora que decide ir ele a obriga a fazer chá –ótimo, era todo o que eu precisava- Mai ia pisando duro até a cozinha, agora fazendo o chá ela se lembrou que Gene em um de seus sonhos falou que ele estava feliz por Naru estar tão feliz, ela não entendera muito o que isso significava, pensou em perguntar isso para Naru mais ficou envergonhada.

"Pronto aqui esta o chá" disse enquanto chegava perto de Naru com a pequena xícara em cima de uma bandeja prata "agora posso ir embora?" Mai perguntou.

"Não" ele disse simplesmente tomando um gole do chá.

"Mas... como?? Porque não?" perguntou revoltada.

"Esta tarde, escuro lá fora, eu a levarei até sua casa" disse calmo, tomando outro gole.

Mai ficou parada com os olhos arregalado –Naru... Naru esta se preocupando comigo?- pensou ela atordoada.

"Do jeito que você atrai problemas, vai fazer alguma coisa desastrosa e eu ainda quero tomar o meu chá amanha"

Mai ainda estava estática, até que assimilou o que ele acabara de dizer. Ela começou a fitar o chão meio tristonha, ele realmente não se preocupava com ela, mas então ela pensou que não iria ter o por que ele se preocupar, então ela levantou o rosto olhou para ele e deu um pequeno sorriso como agradecimento.

Naru achou realmente estranho já estava pensando quais seriam as palavras que Mai usaria para xingá-lo, uma delas ele tinha certeza que seria narcisista , mais surpreendentemente ela não o fez, e ela parecia abalada de certo modo.

Naru terminou o seu chá e se levantou de sua poltrona "vamos" disse se dirigindo ate a porta e a abrindo, Mai passou por ele, e o esperou fechar a porta atrás de si.

Eles andaram silenciosamente pelas ruas escuras e calmas, até Mai que já estava ficando louca pelo silencio falou " Naru, eu... eu tive um sonho no final dessa investigação, em que Gene me disse que você estava realmente feliz... mais não me falou por que... e.. hum... eu gostaria de saber por que?" falou ela meio sem jeito.

Ele olhou estranhamente para ela, e parou abruptamente, Mai olhou para ver por que ele havia parado, eles estavam na frente do prédio onde ela morava.

"oh" ela proferiu, agora não iria ficar sabendo o porquê Naru estava feliz.

"Obrigada Naru" ela falou enquanto se dirigia até a porta, e quando virou para dar uma ultima olhada para o seu chefe percebeu o quão perto ele estava dela.

"Não se atrase amanha" disse ele enquanto aproximava seus lábios do dela com um rápido beijo.

"Por isso" falou Naru enquanto ia embora.

Demorou um tempo para Mai assimilar o ocorrido!

E ela só conseguiu assimilar duas coisas:

1° ela agora sabia o motivo da felicidade

2° com certeza ela não iria se atrasar para o trabalho amanha.

* * *

Bom espero realmente que gostem, é minha preimeira vez aqui, então um descontinho ;D

Eu sei que o Lin-san não apareceu na historia... faz de conta que ele estava em qualquer comodo da casa... hehehehe...

Mais realmente gostaria de Reviews.

Beijos!!


End file.
